


救狐

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Relationships: 李必/小七
Kudos: 5





	救狐

在长安的十二时辰真可谓度日如年，经历了官场争斗的李必拜别了谭棋、张小敬，上山继续潜心修道。回到之前居住的木屋，追求自己所期望的道心坚定，灵台无尘。

暮去朝来，日子平淡。

午后阳光正好，李必坐在门口拿小斧子叮叮当当的劈柴，忽闻不远处好像有人求救，声音清亮又急切，李必循着过去，看见一个一袭白衣的少年被封身索紧紧缚住，正焦急地挣扎，可这上阶的索特点是越挣越紧，把人勒得眉头紧皱直喊救命。

李必能感受到少年身上的妖仙之气，但是却很微弱。少年见来的人一身青色道袍束着芙蓉冠，丰神俊逸、从容不迫一看就是个有修养的好人。激动地喊，“求求公子救救我吧，我是被奸人所害捆在这荒郊野岭的。”

李必既然见了这落难少年自然不会不管，使了个诀松了那封身索，少年脱了身，惊喜地跑到李必面前连声喊谢谢恩公。  
李必不想多事，转身往木屋走，那少年见李必没有和自己搭话的意思，便也不再吭声，蹦跳着跟在李必后面。

李必回到房前继续坐下劈柴，少年就站在跟前看着，劈了几根实在无法忽视旁边热切的目光，李必放下斧子，掸了掸道袍，抬眼问他，“你自由了，怎么不走？”  
“恩公，你家有米吗？我饿得快不行了。”见恩人终于说话了，少年可怜巴巴地赶紧提了要求，说着揉了揉肚子还真发出了咕咕的声音。

李必看这少年获了救还不见外地蹭吃，当真是天真无邪单纯得紧，心里又不忍拒绝，叹了口气道，“你随我来。”  
拿出橱柜里午时余下的一个馒头递给少年，少年接过去笑得一脸灿烂，一句谢谢恩公话音未落就堵住了嘴。李必见他吃得急，又倒了杯水。

李必坐在他对面盯着他瞧，这少年看着古灵精怪，鬓边垂着的几缕青丝随着一鼓一鼓的脸颊轻轻晃动，忽而想到了什么问道，“你方才说遭奸人所害，是怎么回事？”  
少年垂下头，“仇家杀害了我爹娘，又把我绑在这里叫我自生自灭。”语气里尽是伤心和悲惨。

少年身世倒是可怜，李必想起他身上的封身索，是只有妖仙一类才用的东西，断不是人类，试探地问少年，“你是妖？”  
“不！我是天狐族，是狐仙！”听到恩公质疑自己的身份，少年赶紧解释，一脸的骄傲。

“恩公可以叫我小七。这次多亏了恩公救我，恩公你要我做什么尽管说，我一定尽全力报答你！”  
望着少年眼里的热切与感激，李必却提不出什么要求，自己在这山上潜心修道也没什么难事要办，“这就不必了。”  
小七却不依，定要李必提个条件，李必推脱不得，只好让小七暂且容自己想一想。

-

日薄西山，李必准备煮些饭，这小狐仙一后晌东摸摸西转转没有要走的意思，李必宽慰自己再留他多吃顿晚饭也没什么，往灶里多加了两碗米。

李必入的全真教戒荤腥，所以桌上都是素油清炒的爽口素菜，小七倒不挑，只要有米就吃得倍儿香。

饭毕，待一切收拾妥当，李必只身坐在书案前诵读《南华真经》，木屋里很安静，只有李必低声却清晰的诵经声，李必只当那小狐仙吃饱了肚子默默走了。读了几卷经书，又修持了半个多时辰的心法，李必起身活动筋骨。

走到里屋却见一只白狐伏在自己卧榻里侧睡着，通体似雪，没有一点杂色，李必这才了然原来小狐仙的法力根本没办法整日维持人形，到晚上就要化为狐身。  
可这小狐仙怎么还赖上自己了，如此看倒像是得了个送上门的宠物。  
夜里就寝李必就和衣在小狐仙旁睡下了，未成年的狐身量不大，也不占什么地方。

-

晨光熹微李必就起了身，身边白狐还蜷着身子在睡。  
晨起揩齿净脸盥洗后，先在屋前打坐半个时辰涵养心性，结束后平衡体气，还归原处。  
李必算算时辰，想着该开灶做饭了，走进屋看见小七化成了人形，正举着茶壶倒水，一些水流顺着壶嘴淌到桌上，聚了一小滩。  
“恩公你回来啦，快来喝点水吧。”

李必心里适意，这小狐仙倒是挺会体贴人，接过杯盏，“你昨晚可是变回狐身了。”  
“哎呀，是那功法太难，我还没有完全修炼好，只能维持白天的人形。”小七有些懊恼，说辞飞快，像是常被问起这事。

李必失笑，想定是这小狐仙贪玩儿，不潜心修炼，不过自己没拆穿他。  
小七面上发窘，催促着李必，“恩公，你快些做饭吧，我好饿啊。”

李必心下有了点想法，特意用素油炸了油锤，小七没吃过这个，大口咬着，眼睛放光，直叹着美味，李必不疾不徐地吃着，饭间问他，“小七，你怎么不回家呢？”  
小七停住嘴，眼睛一转，委屈地说，“我的爹娘没了，族人都散了，我也无处去寻他们…”  
李必心下了然，“那不如这样，我提的要求就是你在这木屋伴我修道可好？”

少年一听，顿时笑出了两个梨涡，“真的吗？太好了，我愿意陪恩公！”先不说恩公温文尔雅好相处，想到以后都可以有好吃食，小七就更开心了。

道家讲究积善之家必有余庆，既然有缘救了这身世凄惨小狐仙，教他与自己为伴以道法感化他行善也是好事。

-

[狐岐山上]

六尾白狐：“你说前日小七让咱们把他缚在那邻山的小道士家门口，不会出什么事吧？”

三尾妖狐：“哎放心，咱们小七那么机灵，能吃什么亏啊。”


End file.
